Plains
Unlocked after exploring Strand. * Unlocks Ruins (600-712) and Shore locations. * You get Tina. |Food Cost =450 |image = Plains.png|Special Parts = Fiber, Wheel, Bowstring|parts food cost = 330 |parts time = 1 h|Locations = Ruins, Shore}} Walkthrough 'A Fateful Encounter' * While you stroll through the plains, you come across a big animal. You think it is a llama. * It hasn't seen a human before as it doesn't try to run away. * You approach the adorable animal and pet it behind the ears. * Continue * The llama loves that spot, yes it does. * You can tell that it is malnourished. * it * You give the poor animal a carrot and some salad. It eats the carrot instantly but shies away from the salad. * After the meal the llama looks at you with hungry eyes. * gone * The animal looks sad. * Well, that was a nice change from the usual vicious animal attacks and unexplained events. * You wave the llama goodbye and are on your way. * Stroll * You think you are being followed. What do you do? # around #* You turn around. #* The llama is following you. By feeding it you made it think you are its master. #* What do you do? #*# Invite #*#* The llama joins your group. #*#* You give it a name. Tina. That should do it. #*#* Tina joins you. #*#* Okay #*# Away #*#* The animal makes a sad face that breaks your heart. #*#* Survivors get -25 . #*#* 25 #*#* The survivors change their minds and insist that you adopt this adorable animal or they will revolt. #*#* You have no choice. #*#* Invite #*#* The llama joins your group. #*#* You give it a name. Tina. That should do it. #*#* Tina joins you. #*#* Okay # Away #* You run away as fast as you can, but something is right behind you. #* A glance reveals that it is the llama. It thinks you are its master. #* You stop running. What do you do with the llama? #*# Invite #*#* The llama joins your group. #*#* You give it a name. Tina. That should do it. #*#* Tina joins you. #*#* Okay #*# Away #*#* The animal makes a sad face that breaks your heart. #*#* Survivors get -25 . #*#* 25 #*#* The survivors change their minds and insist that you adopt this adorable animal or they will revolt. #*#* You have no choice. #*#* Invite #*#* The llama joins your group. #*#* You give it a name. Tina. That should do it. #*#* Tina joins you. #*#* Okay The bird * The soft grass of the plains cushions your every step, making your march a delight. * Nice * Then a set of talons grabs your neck! * no * A gigantic bird of prey has mistaken you for a rodent and lifts you high up into the sky. * Your fear of heights almost makes you faint! *# Fight (low HP, low attack, 4:10 hit chance) *#* The bird suffers a heavy beating and has enough of you. It lets you go! *#* The fall is brutal. *#* A survivor gets -50 . *#* 50 poops *# Wait *#* Beating the bird now would only cause a fatal fall, so you wait until the bird reaches its nest. There you grab it and start a fight! *#* Fight (moderate HP, moderate-low attack, 4:10 hit chance) *The bird suffers a heavy beating and flies away. You search the nest for valuables and find some gems but leave the baby birds in peace. You get 10 . Great Finding Tina * When you came back from exploring you notice your llama Tina is gone! Where did she go? * You search the whole camp for a trace and find nothing. Tina leaves you. * Continue * She probably grew bored of your camp and went back where you found it, to the plains. * Search * You decide to assemble a search party for your lost llama Tina and go explore the Plains. * <-Okay With half of the plains explored, the terrain at the western border changes. The features look very peculiar from afar, almost as if shaped by hand. Continue As you come closer to the edge of the plains you can safely say you are looking at man-made ruins. They are carved out of stone and perhaps ancient. You should go and investigate them. You find Ruins. * You search the plains for your beloved llama Tina, but without success. There are no tracks or clues where she would go. * Continue * Suddenly, you come across a patch of wild vegetables. They are too woody for you to eat, but maybe not for a llama... There is a field of salad and one of carrots. Which do you investigate? #Salad: you search the field without any success. She is gone! Tina is gone <-Sob #Carrot: Tina likes carrots. This leads to find her and Tina rejoins your group. 'It's Time to Say Goodbye' * You met another llama. This one looks like a young and strong male. You think Tina would be very happy with him * Continue * You bring Tina to the llama bull and she looks thrilled to find come llama company. * Lovely * It's tough, but you wish Tina farewell. Tina leaves you. Farewell * Full of warm feeling you go back home. * On your way find a handful of gems lying in the grass. You get 50 . Nice Fight Forage-able Items Apple tree event * (Foraging Apple Tree) * You sit down under the apple tree to rest. The day is beautiful and warm, everyone is in a good mood. * You fall asleep and are awakened by a bludgeon sensation to your head. * A survivor gets -10 . * 10 * An apple fell from the apple tree and hit you right in the forehead. How proverbial. * You use the moment and try to come up with something brilliant that will help humankind. * Continue * What problem do you want to solve? * 1) Diseases ** Well, yes, diseases, the ultimate doom of humankind. The problem with diseases is actually pretty simple and so is the solution. ** You just have to... ** Amazing ** The other survivors stand in awe of your genius. You single-handedly solved the problem of diseases. ** Too bad you can't give this insight to the rest of civilization. ** You will have to be content with using this knowledge for yourselves as long as you are stuck on this island. ** enough ** Using your newly gained wisdom lets you restore 80 to all survivors. ** Survivors get +80 . ** Cool * 2) Travel ** Well, yes, space, the final frontier.The problem with space travel is actually pretty simple and so is the solution. ** You just have to ... ** Amazing ** The others survivors stand in awe of your genius.You single-handedly solved the problem of space travel. ** Too bad you can't give this insight to the rest of civilization. ** You will have to be content worth using this knowledge for yourselves as long as you are stuck on this island ** enough ** You get 3 +1 Pearl of Skill. * 3) Energy ** Well, yes, the energy crisis, the eternal bottleneck.The problem with energy is actually pretty simple and so is the solution. ** You just have to ... ** Amazing ** The others survivors stand in awe of your genius.You single-handedly solved the problem of energy crisis. ** Too bad you can't give this insight to the rest of civilization. ** You will have to be content worth using this knowledge for yourselves as long as you are stuck on this island ** enough ** Using your newly gained wisdom you brew a huge amount of coffee. ** Cool * 4) Famine ** Using your newly gained wisdom you get 3 Pearls of Skill and 1 Pearl of Forage. * 5) Nanotech ** Well, yes, nanotech, the new holy grail of science. The problem with nanotech is actually pretty simple and so is the solution. ** You just have to... ** Amazing ** The other survivors stand in awe of your genius. You single-handedly solved the problem of nanotech. ** Too bad you can't give this insight to the rest of civilization. ** You will have to be content with using this knowledge for yourselves as long as you are stuck on this island. ** Enough ** Using your newly gained wisdom you get 3 Pearls of Skill. ** You get Pearl of Build. ** Cool * 6) Conflicts -> Choose this option for best outcome. ** Well, yes, conflicts, the boundless hatred of generations. The problem with conflicts is actually pretty simple and so is the solution. ** You just have to... ** Amazing ** The other survivors stand in awe of your genius. You single-handedly solved the problem of conflicts. ** Too bad you can't give this insight to the rest of civilization. ** You will have to be content with using this knowledge for yourselves as long as you are stuck on this island. ** enough ** Using your newly gained wisdom you brew a potion that will solve conflicts. ** You get Solved Conflicts. (Stat: A survivor gets -3 and +2 to all other skills). ** Cool Special Parts Category:Locations